youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
2nd Dimension
Info: The 2nd Dimension (Phineas and Ferb) (a.k.a. Heroic Candace's universe) is the infamous and less popular dimension ever discovered, In 2015, it became part of the Un-Multiverse and now part of future Youtube Poop sources. In the beginning, Danville of the 2nd Dimension is ruled by 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and his family (Charlene-2 and Vanessa-2), However, Doofenshmirtz-2 and Charlene-2 became divorced, and all of the animal agents (including Perry-2) got captured and turned into ruthless cyborgs. There is a group called the Resistance founded by 2nd Dimension Candace sometimes. Differences with The 1st Dimension The first dimension is one of the 23 dimensions. It is where the Phineas and Ferb cartoon happens. There are few moments where another dimension is seen or mentioned, most notable is in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. The only observable difference between it and the second dimension is that in the first dimension First dimension Doofenshmirtz never lost Choo-Choo, that making him less evil, so that he never took over the Tri-State Area. But now that 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz found Choo-Choo and lost his "true evil", these two dimensions could be almost the same again. The 2nd Dimension's existence now became a future source of YTP/ Youtube Poop Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension The 1st Dimension people (Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Agent P, and Doofenshmirtz) first appeared in the 2nd Dimension. Doofenshmirtz-1 were having a conversation with his 2nd dimension counterpart of him about his backstory about losing his toy train named Choo-Choo. Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 met their 2nd Dimension counterparts, and discovered that 2nd Dimension Candace is the leader of the Resistance, Candace-1 appeared the 2nd Dimension and met her 2nd Dimension counterpart. But then they went to Doofenshmirtz-2’s fortress and it was a trap. But then tried to escape from the hands of the Normbots, but Candace-2 separated the mine carts to sacrifice the 1st Dimension Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.But then Doofenshmirtz-2 forced Phineas-1 to fix the machine, but self-destruction is the answer. So Doofenshmirtz-2 sended the 1st Dimension Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace, at THE DOOM! and betrayed his 1st Dimension counterpart too. At THE DOOM! Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 and the 1st Dimension gang were sent to be eaten by Goozim. But Candace-2 appeared to let the 1st Dimension gang get back to their home dimension as another chance. Doofenshmirtz-2 begin to takeover the 1st Dimension Tri-State-Area. But then got defeated by Phineas-1 Perry-1, and Ferb-1, and his true evil got really melted by his 1st Dimension counterpart giving him his Choo-Choo. Now Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 saved Danville of the 2nd Dimension and their Danville of the 1st Dimension. The two dimensions could be the same. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension) Tales from The Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension But, however after two months passed and Danville-2 is still half between the 1st Dimension and Doofenshmirtz’s reign as a hybrid dimension, a new threat appeared at Danville Park-2 that it was two giant robot ants and a couple of animal cyborgs has kidnapped Perry-2. The threat was Doofenshmirtz’s ex-wife Charlene, who was planning to capture the Resistance and turn them into ruthless cyborgs too. After Phineas-2 and the Resistance rescued Perry-2, Phineas-2, Perry-2, and Candace-2 headed to Charlene-2’s large penthouse to stop her, but Charlene-2 turned Ferb-2 into a cyborg, However, she threw Doofenshmirtz-2’s Choo-Choo away to make Doofenshmirtz-2 get his true evil life back, then, Ferb-2 disguised himself as a cyborg, letting his stepsiblings free, because of Phineas-2 planned to make a frontal attack into Charlene-2's penthouse to rescue all of the animal cyborg agents and stop Charlene-2 and Doofenshmirtz-2, but however happened, Vanessa-2 tricked the Resistance to retreat with her parents and her boyfriend Tony Marzulo gave the Doofenshmirtz Family-2 a ride. Despite to the Doofenshmirtz-2 family's escape. The Resistance did rescued the animal agents from their evil programming (except Pandaborg that Ferb-2 didn't used the hats to remove the animal cyborg agents’ evil programming). But now, Candace-2 let the rescued animal cyborg agents to take the Resistance’s place to track down the Doofenshmirtz-2 family. Now, Candace-2 began to have a date with Jeremy-2. (Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension) Known Citizens: The Flynn-Fletcher Family * Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) ♦ * Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) ♦ * Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) ♦ * Perry the Platyborg ♦♦ * Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2nd Dimension) * Lawrence Fletcher (2nd Dimension) Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated * Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Norm Bots * Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Peter the Pandaborg * Tony Marzulo O.W.C.A. * Francis Monogram (2nd Dimension) ♦♦ * Carl Karl (2nd Dimension) * Monty Monogram (2nd Dimension) * Pinky the Chihuahuaborg ♦♦ * Terry the Turtleborg ♦♦ * several other animal cyborgs ♦♦ Resistance * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) * Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) * Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension) * Jeremy Johnson (2nd Dimension) Firestorm Girls * Gretchen (2nd Dimension) * Holly (2nd Dimension) * Milly (2nd Dimension) * ﻿Ginger (2nd Dimension) * Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) * Katie (2nd Dimension) Others * Irving Du Bois (2nd Dimension) * Albert (2nd Dimension) * Django Brown (2nd Dimension) * Stacy Hirano (2nd Dimension) * Coltrane (2nd Dimension) * Jenny (2nd Dimension) * Milo Murphy (2nd Dimension) * Zack (2nd Dimension) * Melissa (2nd Dimension) ♦ designates a character that is also in the Resistance. ♦♦ designates a character that used to work for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Trivia * The first day of summer is unrevealed because of Doofenshmirtz-2 took over the Tri-State-Area of the 2nd Dimension * In Gravity Falls, in the last episode, Bill Cypher said about that what is life being stuck in the 2nd Dimension that he would willing to destroy it. Category:Awesome places to be at! Category:Places Category:Worlds Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Dimensions Category:Sources Category:Disney Category:Youtube Poop Worlds Category:Disney Sources